Simplify the following expression. $ 9 \times 9 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 4 }{ 1 } $
Solution: $ = 9 \times 9 + 5 \times 4 $ $ = 81 + 5 \times 4 $ $ = 81 + 20 $ $ = 101 $